Cursed
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Alternate Universe. Remus is cursed... but in a very different way. jussenkyou crossover. Slash. UPDATE! big change in chapter 3. please read chapter 3 before going to chap4. thx.
1. Introduction

Title: Cursed (snippet)  
Author: Siren M.  
Archive: fanfiction.net, SBRL list and whoever who wants it just please tell me ^^  
Summary: Total AU, MWPP era, Remus is cursed but in a different way. Character torture ^^  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: general  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? So no, none of the characters are mine ^^  
Warnings: none whatsoever ....urm...unless you count the ridiculousness and the idiocy of the writer ^_^`9 Oh and it's self-edited, so be warned of bad grammar, stupid spelling mistakes, dumb mistakes that could have been aviodable if I wasn't so bloody thick and the list goes on... ^^ I think that's about it.  
Feedback: sairenm@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com 

Notes: "..." is speech, while [...] are thoughts. 

Cursed

The brown haired figure in lose black robes that was the uniform of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sprinted across the hall, gracefully avoiding collision with any other students. A few of these said students noticed that the robes was dripping wet and too big for the wearer who was diligently ignoring the shout of the perfects for running in the halls. Raising an eyebrow, Severus Snape wondered only briefly before following the Gryffindor, pushing the fact that he was late for his Astronomy class to the back of his mind.

The dripping brown haired one ducked into a room, slammed the door shut after making sure that the room was empty and leaned against the heavy door, heart hammering so hard Remus could swore it was about to burst. 

"I hate this," Remus muttered, not for the first time in her cursed life. 

One trip. Just one trip to a foreign country and he was cursed for his entire life. Remus honestly didn't know who to blame for his predicament, his parents, for taking him to an unknown part of China, or himself, for being too bloody adventurous, running out to play only to fall into one of the ponds known as Jyusenkyou. Or perhaps he could just screamed bloody murder at the Fates for turning him into a girl! Of all things, a girl!

Well, half girl. He only turned into a girl if he got wet with cold water and resume back his original gender with hot water. Which was actually worst if you think about it. He had to suffer through the secrecy (from everyone in school except Professor Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey), which was alright at first when he came to Hogwarts because then, at that time, he was... well, she was still... uhm... undeveloped... yet. 

Whenever he got wet and transformed into female mode, she looked almost the same as male Remus, except that she was slightly shorter, paler and with larger eyes laden with thicker lashes. His father had once said, (after long accepting the fact that he now had not only a son but also a girl except only in a different concept) "Well, at least she'll be really beautiful when she grows up." 

And boy, was Remus growing up.

His male aspect was having a growth spurt that was way too late for a fifteen year old boy, (he suspect that it was because of all the female hormones flowing in his body, thus his perfect complexion) and though he was still shorter than most of the boys his age he was taller than most girls which meant that he was now taller than his female aspect by many inches. And then, there was the fact that his female aspect had now grown. In a very different way.

This last year had been harder and harder for her to hide whenever she got wet, which seem almost evidently inevitable because he was like a magnet to cold water when he was male and hot water when she was female. Like what happened just barely a few minutes ago. 

Screaming in her soaked head, Remus roughly pulled the hair tie fastening her wet long hair out when she really wanted to tear her hair out. Of all times Moaning Myrtle had to burst the whole pipe by the toilet, it just had to be the time he was passing through.

Moving into action, Remus quickly shed the soaked black robes and tie so that it wouldn't constrict her when she cast the drying charm, leaving on the damp vest that didn't help in concealing her filled figure if not make it more noticeable. The problem with being short and female, she thought briefly, pulling at her lose pants that was threatening to fall from her slim hips.

Throwing the soaked uniform on the table nearby, she took out her wand, willow, 12 and a half inches with fur from a werewolf, which was really weird but it wasn't her main concern right then. Her main concern was to get dry and to get to the infirmary without getting seen or noticed so that she could get hot water from Madam Pomfrey.

With a flick of her wand, she was about to cast the charm when the door banged open, causing her to drop her wand. She turned to see the people that she would the least want to see, another fifth year, Severus Snape and another Slytherin, a seventh year by the name of Malfoy (that was what Sirius usually called him and Remus hadn't really bothered to remember his first name) standing by the door. 

"Well, well, what do we have here," the blond one drawled, assessing the soaked long haired girl, eyes wide and standing stock still in the middle of the class, looking as if they had caught her doing something she shouldn't have. A small smile started at the corner of his lips, he certainly wouldn't have minded if they really did. 

[If you'd just strike me dead right now, I'd be so grateful] Remus prayed to the power-that-be, feeling so doomed she could swore as eloquently as one of her best friends.

"Are you a third year?" Severus asked, he was sure that it was Lupin that had came in here, not a girl. Though she did look kind of like him with the long mouse brown hair flowing over her back. "What are you doing here at a time like this?"

"Eh...? You...I.." the brown haired girl looked surprised and stuttered, then recovered quickly and said, in a calm and clear voice, as if saying that she had nothing to fear of them, "No, I'm not a third year. And what I'm doing here is none of your concern."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the girl's audacity but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit of respect for her. Most students male or female didn't dare speak to him or Lucius in the way that she did, much less telling them to sod off and mind their own business. 

He let his eyes roam over her again, taking in the Gryffindor badge with a weird pang of disappointment, the voluptuous figure and ... pants? why was she wearing pants when the uniform for girls were skirts? And why did her clothes look a size larger than it should be? He opened his mouth but Lucius beat him to it.

"Why are you wearing clothes that are not yours?" Lucius said in the drawl that was his trademark. "Were you doing something you shouldn't?" he implicated, his smirk tilting. He expected the girl to turn red but she didn't. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

[Plea...se...] Remus thought to herself, [Sirius could do better than that. MUch than that.] But she better get out of there before they find out who she really was...

"Like I said, it really isn't your business to know," The girl snorted and then, after giving them a suspicious look, she bend over, giving both Slytherin a very nice view of her backside as she reached under the table to retrieve her wand.

When she straighten, she only cast another look at them before turning to expertly cast a spell on herself and her robes that was lying dripping on the table. Then she retrieved the now dry and clean oversized robes and sliding them on in one smooth movement before turning towards them.

"Now, could you please excuse me," gesturing to the door that they were blocking, " I need to go now before someone who has real authority comes and deduct marks from my house," she said dryly, casting green eyes that said that she was bored talking to them.

"No," Lucius leaned over her, eyes boring into hers. Emerald green eyes narrowed. 

Severus was now really impressed. Most people would avoid looking at him in the eyes when talking to him in fear of being misunderstood as being rude when he was looking at them that way, much less glare back at him unblinkingly. 

"Not unless you tell us your name," Lucius said smoothly. 

The girl blinked, surprised by the request. 

"My name...?" she parroted. 

"Yes," the blonde smiled. Severus turned to look at the blonde Slytherin wondering briefly before turning back to the girl. 

"My name... is...," she paused, then replied, "Re..n..na." 

"Renna," Lucius tried, smiling thoughtfully, "And what year are you?" Lucius asked again. 

"Look," she said crossly, for a moment Severus thought he saw panic in her eyes but her voice was calm, " I've already answered your question. Now could you please excuse me before I'm late for class." 

"It depends," Lucius continued, looking a bit calculative.

"On what? How big your head is that you can get through from the door without getting stuck?" she said, deadpanned.

"Getting a bit rude, aren't we?"

"It depends," she retorted back, echoing the words that Lucius had spoken, "Only if I'm facing those that deserve it. Especially those that can't be gentlemen enough to let a girl pass through without getting questioned."

"Oh, well, I apologize then," Lucius said, moving a little to the side. Severus did the same, leaving a small gap between them. Small but wide enough for the slim girl to slip past through them. The two Slytherin watched as the girl ran across the hall, long brown hair (that Lucius would normally considered as boring and uninteresting) was swaying attractively across her small back.

"Interesting." Lucius muttered, licking his lips.

"Indeed." Severus replied thoughtfully.

Turning a corner, Remus leaned against the wall, breathing hard. She had been found! But at least they hadn't figured out who she really was. From the looks of it anyway. Rushing off to get away, she hadn't seen the look of interest of their faces only having mind on getting hot water to turn back before anyone else noticed her.

Tsuzuku?

*snicker* I love to torture my fave characters heh heh

Remus : *glares*

SirenM: ^^` 

This is only a snippet of the idea that had been going on and on in my head for the past month (and annoying me like hell no less) but I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this and make it a series. The decision will have be laid on the readers. Please tell me what you think. 

I'm not entirely sure if I were to pair Remus with any male, would it still be considered as Slash or half-slash? ^_^9

By the way, (disclaimer) Jyusenkyou is taken from Ranma1/2 so it's not mine. I only pushed Remus in. *snicker*

Please Read and Review. Onegaishimasu ^____^


	2. Cursed part 01

Title: Cursed / Remus 1/2  
Author: Siren M.  
Archive: fanfiction.net, SBRL list and whoever who wants it just please tell me ^^  
Summary: Total AU, MWPP era, Remus is cursed but in a different way. Character torture ^^  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: general  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? So no, none of the characters are mine ^^  
Warnings: none whatsoever ....urm...unless you count the ridiculousness and the idiocy of the writer ^_^`9 Oh and it's self-edited, so be warned of bad grammar, stupid spelling mistakes, dumb mistakes that could have been avoidable if I wasn't so bloody thick and the list goes on... ^^ I think that's about it.  
Feedback: sairenm@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com 

Notes: "..." is speech, while [...] are thoughts.

Btw, I want to thank Elmtree, Lunatica, Dana, Morgan and Shusha for reviewing. I really appreciate it ^_______________^

Remus packed his quill and ink bottle into his bag and stacked his books in a neat pile. Standing up from his chair, he gathered the books and walked towards the racks, slipping a few of the books where it belonged. That done, with a considerably much lighter load in his arms, he turned to leave the library when someone suddenly appeared from behind a book case and knocked deliberately into him.

"Boo!"

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded, holding onto his books in an attempt to stop them from falling. "What are you doing here!?" Luckily, for him Sirius loaned a hand, quite literally, putting his broad tanned hand onto the large tomes to steady them.

"Christ, Rem. These books are larger than you!"

"No, they're not!" Remus denied indignantly, lowering his voice into a whisper. They were in a library after all and it wouldn't do to piss Madam Pinch off, especially when he needed to use the library regularly.

"Touché," Sirius replied with a similar hushed tone, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. 

[Damn him], Remus thought, Sirius knew that he was sensitive about his height, the lack of it, that is, and he always prodded him with that sore point. [Which was also another reason why he never told his best friends about his secret, other than the fact that he didn't want to be seen as a freak.]

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked again suspiciously, batting Sirius hand away from his pile of books after making sure that they were not about to fall.

"What?" Sirius said with a whine, giving him puppy eyes, clutching at his heart in mock hurt, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Remus replied shortly, deadpanned. He exited the library, with Sirius who was pouting petulantly, following in tow.

"Hey!" 

"So what is it this time? Quidditch? Or Lily?" Remus asked, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. "Oh. wait. If it's Quidditch, James would have included you, wouldn't he?" Remus stated rather than questioned, "Hmm, so, it's Lily, isn't it?" Sirius mumbled something.

"What?" Remus asked, not bothering to look back at the sulking star-named boy, being too busy with the tomes he was carrying.

"I said, yes, it's Lily," Sirius snapped grumpily. "Stupid Prongs!" he mumbled.

"Really, Siri. Sometimes you act like a five year old," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Remus replied calmly.

"No, I don't!"

"You do."

"No, I don't"

"..." Remus was quiet for a moment, thinking of how childish this argument was, "I rest my case, Sirius."

"What? Hey!"

"Bumblebee," Remus said to the Fat Lady, ignoring Sirius' indignant sputter. The portrait swung open and the two of them ducked into the common room.

"Remus! Sirius!" 

"Hello, Peter," Remus greeted back pleasantly. Sirius mumbled, still peeved at being called childish.

"Moony-" Remus rolled his eyes at the nickname that Sirius had given him since their second year. Just because he was caught staring at the moon a few times, he was relentlessly teased for being in love with the full moon. Seriously, is enjoying the pale shine of the silver orb such a crime? Sure, he woke up at an ungodly hour just to sit by the window to witness the siren call of the moon and still be able to wake up early in the morning looking like he had more sleep than any one of his dorm mates. A cause of resentment from his oh so chirpy classmates, Remus might add. 

"-can you help me with my potions?" Peter asked bashfully. 

"Sure-" 

"Why?" Sirius demanded suddenly interrupting Remus, who raised an eyebrow. "So that you can take him away?" Grabbing onto a surprised Remus, he cast a mock angry look at a stunned wide-eyed Peter. 

"Sirius! Wha-" 

"Go away! You're not taking him away from me!" Sirius cried melodramatically, holding Remus in a headlock. 

"Sirius! Let go!" 

"No! You can't leave me for wormytail! You can't!" Sirius wrestled a struggling Remus down onto the floor, grinning from ear to ear at the smaller boy's incensed shouts. 

"SIRIUS!" 

"No! No! No! Don't leave me!" Sirius continued in his drama, holding Remus down, who was no match in strength and size compared to the sports oriented Sirius. 

"OUCH, you're hurting me!" 

"Sorry. But, no! Don't leave!" 

"Wormtail!," Remus called desperately at the other blonde who was standing rooted with an expression somewhere between amusement and shock. "Help me!" 

"Hang on, Remus!" Peter called, trying to pull the black haired boy off the pale brown haired one without much success.

Sirius snorted. "He is hanging on," Sirius replied, indicating the small pale hand that was holding onto his robes.

"Sirius!"

"What are you guys doing?" A curious voice asked from the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Watch out!"

Too late. Sirius (and Remus) had whirled around on the floor, managing to kick the leg of whoever who had come in causing the newcomer to topple over them.

"Ouch!"

"Shit!"

"Oh man!"

"Sirius! You jerk!" Remus elbowed Sirius' side, earning a muffled "yeow" from the dark haired rogue for his trouble. He got away from the tangle of limbs with the help of Peter who was snickering at their predicament.

"What the-" the newcomer started, rubbing his head where he stumbled, messing his hair even more, the strands of black hair pointing at all sides. 

"James! Get off me, you git!" 

"Oh, sorry," James said apologetically, rising up to help a sulking Sirius who was looking put off. 

"Why are you here!?" Sirius demanded, straightening his robes, "Aren't you supposed to be with Lily?"

"I forgot to take her present with me," James explained. Sirius sulked harder, if it was possible.

"Well, then. Don't let my pitiful presence stop you from getting your present for you lady love, " Sirius said resentfully.

"Well, if you didn't knock me off my feet, I wouldn't have-" James retorted back, deadpanned. "Honestly, Sirius, grow up." he said, echoing Remus' words.

Sirius scowled and with a huff he left the common room. James sighed. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to pick between his girlfriend and his best friend. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Remus smiling sympathetically. 

"Don't worry, prongs," he used the nickname given to the tousled hair quidditch seeker. "He'll understand someday."

"I hope so."

"Look, if it makes you feel better. I'll have a talk with him, kay?" Remus asked, trying to sooth the distressed animagus. 

"I'll be thankful if you could, Remus," James smiled at the smaller boy.

"Now, don't keep Miss Evans waiting," Remus said, patting the James' arm, who nodded, then raced up their dormitory to fetch the present. Remus turned to Peter. "Sorry, Peter. I'll help you with your potions later, alright?"

"Okay," Peter said slowly, dejectedly as the slim blonde walked out the entrance.

*****

Remus looked for over ten minutes for Sirius, annoyed at his own stupidity for forgetting to acquire the help of a certain map that the Marauders had created to make it easier for them to roam the castle in their midnight adventures. 

The Marauders, Remus smiled at that line of thought. 

He met Sirius and James for the first time on the train to Hodwarts. The two boys had been 'fighting' when they stumbled into his compartment. They stayed in the compartment, bombarding him with questions and statements. He remembered being confused most of the trip to Hogwarts.

Later, when they arrived at Hogwarts they found Peter being bullied by Crabbe and Goyle. Of course, Sirius and James, being who they were, didn't let the gargoyles get away with it. Needless to say, they spent the first of their Hogwarts' days serving detention.

From then on, they were practically a 'pack' as Lily Evans had worded it. They were known to be mischief makers (the worst ever in Hogwarts' history, Sirius had proudly announced once) and the most famous were, of course, James and Sirius, who were practically like brothers. 

The two of them were the initiators of the Marauders, both of them having the same flair for creating trouble unlike Remus and Peter who were roped into it. And now, they were in a rather sour situation because Sirius refused to acknowledge a new marauder into the group, Lily, their fellow Gryffindor and James' new official girlfriend.

[Oh, Padfoot, you're hurting your brother by trying to keep him exclusively for yourself...] he thought, brushing his hair back. It became loose and messy when he had the mock fight with Sirius. He pulled out his hair tie, shaking his head to let his hair flow down his back from it's customary braid.

Looking out the window, he was in time to spot a sullen Sirius outside, kicking fallen leaves. Remus ran towards the stairs but before he could even reach them, he was stopped by a shout.

"Geranimo!"

Remus turned too late to see a water balloon heading his way. 

*Splash*

"Damnit!" Remus cursed. This would have caused all that knew him to suffer from shock. He only cursed when he was perturbed. And boy, was he perturbed.

"Look! It's Loony Lupin!" Peeves crackled, twirling about in the air. 

Remus fumed, dripping wet and female, a vein was ticking at her temple. When she looked up, Peeves immediately stopped laughing. When the now brown haired girl was done with him, he was really glad that he was already dead.

Remus huffed, walking towards the infirmary in search of hot water. [Damn Peeves] she thought, wringing her robes. She pulled her too large pants up, glad that no one had witnessed her transformation. Only Peeves had been there at that time. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for the poltergeist. At least the damned troublemaker wouldn't be disturbing her anymore or telling anyone about her condition. Not in the current state that he was in anyway.

Remus snorted, flipping her hair away from her face. Now it seemed like talking to Sirius was out of the question at the form she was in. So she headed towards the infirmary to turn back to her original state before seeking the sulking marauder. She was only a corner away from the corridor to the sickbay when she was cornered by someone she did NOT want to meet.

"Well, hello. We meet again," Malfoy purred. This time, instead of Severus Snape, he was flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle who was looking the usual, dumb and brainless.

"Unfortunately," she retorted, being in an extremely bad mood. She wondered if it was PMS. If it was, she pitied Malfoy.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again, Renna."

Remus wanted to puke at the way Malfoy pronounced the name 'Renna'. She was suddenly glad that it wasn't her real name.

"It was impolite of me the other day," Malfoy continued without a pause, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," he bowed at the brown haired girl who was wondering what would happen if she hit him in the face for blocking her way. 

[No, it wouldn't do] Remus thought to herself, especially when Crabbe and Goyle was here. 

"Yeah, well. It's nice to meet you," Remus said shortly, "Now, would you please give way. Your blocking my way," she said, trying to pass through but the two oaf cronies of Malfoy was blocking the way.

"Oh, I seem to be doing that a lot, aren't I?" Malfoy said smoothly, not sounding apologetic or even moving away from her path.

"Yes, you are," Remus replied through gritted teeth. 

"I apologize but I'm afraid that I can't let you pass through unless you tell me what I want to know," Lucius Malfoy, the git, said, leaning close. Remus wanted to pound his face in. Really, she thought to herself, she was coming to the conclusion that she was indeed having pms when Sirius arrived.

Remus wanted to scream in horror when she saw the black haired boy rounded the corner into them and stopped. He blinked once at her, his expression held a hint of recognition but turned to confusion at the next moment and then his storm gray eyes turned to Lucius Malfoy and his expression turned to suspicion.

"Malfoy," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Black," Lucius acknowledged calmly. But then, the platinum haired aristocrat ignored the black haired Gryffindor and turned back to the brown haired girl who was despairing over her predicament. 

"Miss Renna," He said, gesturing with his hand towards the other way in an attempt to get her to walk with him.

"I apologize," Remus mimicked his words, "I have some things to attend to, please excuse me." She HAD to get away from there. 

"Oh, but I was wondering-"

"Keep wondering," Remus retorted, losing her patience, turning away to walk the opposite way. She'd have to use the other way. But before she could get far enough, Malfoy caught her arm.

"Hey! Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Sirius jumped in front of Remus. The next thing that happened was confusing. Malfoy was skidding on his back towards the wall accompanied by Goyle and Crabbe's shout. Then the two troll-look-alike jumped on Sirius.

"Stop!" Remus shouted in horror, watching as Goyle punched Sirius with Crabbe pinning the dark haired Gryffindor's arms to his side with his thick arms. "Damnit, Stop it!" In desperation, Remus yanked out her wand.

"Stupefy," she shouted, effectively stopping Crabbe and Goyle. Pushing Goyle away, she pulled Sirius away from Crabbe's clutches.

"Are you alright?" She asked, checking his injuries. Sirius was bleeding in the nose and a bruised cheek but that was all. "Come on," she said, pulling at Sirius' arm, "the infirmary is just a corridor away." 

"Thanks," Sirius muttered, then snorted as if something was tickling him, "Some hero I am, huh? Trying to save you and ended being saved by you."

"Yeah, you idiot, jumping out like that" Remus muttered affectionately, but after a pause, she added, "but you did manage to save me from pounding that Malfoy's face myself, if it's any consolation."

Sirius snorted in laughter again. 

They ignored Lucius Malfoy who was still lying on his back, groaning dazedly. When they reached the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was no were to be seen, so Remus settled Sirius down on a bed and ordered the protesting Gryffindor to stay seated. She looked through the drawers for anything she could use. She was already familiar with the sick bay being a regular visitor to the place, either for herself (whenever she got wet/hurt) or for her friends who got into fights on a regular basis.

"Stay still. This will hurt a little," she warned, dabbing the bleeding bruise on Sirius' cheek and nose. The black haired boy winced but stayed still and quiet.

"Who are you?"

Remus blinked. Her eyes widen at the realization that she was still in female form and Sirius couldn't recognize her. He had since her few times before when they were younger, the last was last year, when Remus had accidentally fall into a puddle of water in one of their night marauding. Perhaps it was dark at that time but had she really changed so much throughout the year that Sirius couldn't tell that it was her?

"Uhm, sorry to sound rude. But I was just wondering..."

[Will wonders never cease], Remus was actually sure that Sirius was blushing. Remus stayed quite for a moment, wondering if she should tell him the truth, hands cleaning the wound before picking up her wand and performing a healing spell on Sirius' wounded face.

"Wow, Thanks," Sirius said, rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Your welcome. And thank you, for helping me," Remus replied softly.

"Hey, no problem. I've always wanted to punch Malfoy anyway," Sirius grinned, winking at her. Remus smiled back. Sirius blushed again. 

"Well, thanks again. I think I'll take my leave now," Sirius said, jumping up from the bed. Remus moved to let the black haired Gryffindor leave. She gathered the bottle of antiseptic and the wadded bloody cotton.

"Uhm."

Remus turned. Sirius was standing near the door, uncertain.

"I just wanted to tell you that my name is Sirius Black," the dark haired boy stammered. Remus had never seen the confident Gryffindor so uncertain before.

"I'm Renna," Remus replied, automatically. "Pleased to meet you, Sirius."

Sirius beamed in a way Remus had never seen before, shining like the star that he was named after.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Renna."

Tsuzuku

^_^ This is longer than I expected but never mind. Next chap will be here...soon. I hope.

Btw, notice that they are animagus and that their nicknames are the same. In the original story, they became animagus to help Remus through his transformation during full moon but in this story Remus is not affected by lycanthropy so there will be another explanation as to why they became animagus.

Reviews, anyone?


	3. Cursed part 02

Title: Cursed / Remus 1/2  
Author: Siren M.  
Archive: fanfiction.net, SBRL list and whoever who wants it just please tell me ^^  
Summary: Total AU, MWPP era, Remus is cursed but in a different way. Character torture ^^  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: general  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? So no, none of the characters are mine ^^  
Warnings: none whatsoever ....urm...unless you count the ridiculousness and the idiocy of the writer ^_^`9 Oh and it's self-edited, so be warned of bad grammar, stupid spelling mistakes, dumb mistakes that could have been avoidable if I wasn't so bloody thick and the list goes on... ^^ I think that's about it.  
Feedback: sairenm@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com 

Notes: "..." is speech, while [...] are thoughts.

I would like to thank

Remus chewed his food slowly, wondering what mischief that his friend was planning now, snickering like the jackass that he acted like sometimes...alright, most of the time. He turned to the direction his friend was laughing at to see Lucius Malfoy scowling darkly at the dark haired boy, nursing his black eye with a bag of ice. 

With mixed feelings, he turned back to see Sirius happily picking at his food, his mind a thousand miles away, not even minding in the least when James stole his steak where he would usually be protesting bloody murder. (Hey! I'm a growing boy, I need my meat!)

Remus, as well as James and Peter, wondered what the heck was wrong with him. He had been like that since early that afternoon, appearing back an hour later after the little quarrelling session with James, in a happy little daze. Remus, who had only moments later appeared (after obtaining hot water and managing to dry himself without any other happenings, fortunately) had been assured by the other two marauders that they did not know what was going on.

"By the way, did you hear what happened to Peeves?" Penny, another Gryffindor asked them excitedly. All five of the marauders (including Lily) turned to her, prompting her to preen like a peacock from all the attention. 

"No, why?" Sirius asked, shoving a fork full of mashed potato into his mouth. Penny flipped her long blonde hair, batting her eyelashes at Sirius, who looked disinterestedly at her. 

Remus rolled his eyes at the display. 

[Honestly, you'd think that they were in their mating season or something] he thought, stabbing his steak with his knife with more force than necessary, feeling as if something (green) was slowly creeping up his spine. 

Sitting opposite of him, emerald eyes too was rolling in their sockets at the attempted flirting.

"Well?" Lily asked impatiently. 

Sometimes, she wondered how Penny managed to get into Gryffindor, the gossip and flirt that she was. Lily was sure if it wasn't because of Sirius' looks, Penny wouldn't even look their way much less talk to the little group. Not that she'd care. She didn't need to befriend someone who judged people by their looks. Especially when they themselves act like the dumb blondes that they were usually discriminated as. Honestly, it's because of people like her that people look down upon them. 

[Well, at least not all blondes act like their head if only filled with air] Lily thought to herself, picking up an apple from a silver platter, shooting a look at the blonde (though his hair was more of brown than gold) that was sitting opposite her. 

Remus was gracefully slicing his steak, not even looking up at Penny as the strawberry blonde went into a tirade of details of how Peeves was found (though she wasn't the one who found him). Remus looked up from his steak, fork poised half way to his mouth, to meet Lily's gaze. Lily smiled as the other blonde did the same.

"I didn't know you can do that to a ghost," Peter commented, scratching his head. 

"I'd be surprised if you did know," Penny replied haughtily, giving him a contemptuous look. Lily scowled at the blonde as Peter blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"I'd say the same to you, Penny." 

Surprised, the five of them turned to Sirius, who pierced a pea with his fork and flicked it towards the strawberry blonde, who squealed indignantly. Lily snickered as the dark haired boy repeated his actions, until the offended blond Gryffindor got up and left them in anger. 

"Way to go, Padfoot!" James said, smirking. 

"Hmph," Sirius snorted, "thinks she can pick on us."

"Thanks, Padfoot," Peter said gratefully.

"Nah, don't fret about it," Sirius said, flicking a pea at the plump blonde, who grinned and duck.

Lily smiled at the brotherly display. She knew there was a reason why she liked the dark haired Gryffindor despite his bravado and arrogance, and despite the fact that he seemed to hate her for being with James. A warm hand grasped her own, and she looked up to see James smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Are you two done?"

The two love birds turned to the owner of the voice, who was smiling at them impishly.

"What-?" James was blushing, Lily wondered why. It's not like they were caught snogging or anything.

"I said, are you done?" Remus asked, then pointed to their plates.

"Oh!" her oh-so-articulate James replied, "Ye...ah. Yes, we are." 

"Then, let's go," Sirius said.

Remus nodded, then got up.

Peter got up too, but not before grabbing some sweets.

"Be careful with those, wormtail," Sirius warned, getting up from his chair "they might give you a heart attack."

Peter blinked as Remus snickered, then hit Sirius in the shoulder for teasing the younger boy. The dark haired boy grinned impishly, before sticking his tongue out at Peter and grabbing a few sweets himself and depositing them into his pocket.

The five of them headed towards their common room, laughing at jokes that Sirius spouted ever so readily. Entering through the portrait, Lily watched as Sirius dumped the sweets on Peter's lap and jumped onto the sofa, right on top of Remus who squawked in protest at the extra weight.

"Sirius!"

"Remy!" 

"Get off me!"

Lily chuckled as Sirius tickled the tawny haired boy causing him to go into a laughing fit, struggling futilely.

"S-stop! Si-s-sirius!" but the dark haired boy didn't stop. "Help! P-rongs! Wo-wormtail!"

"Hold on, Moony! We're coming!" James shouted a mock war cry before jumping onto the sofa himself, tackling Sirius. Lily wondered briefly if the sofa could really hold the weight of three growing boys before Peter, too jumped on the sofa in an attempt to help his friend who was pinned beneath the two warring boys.

*Crack*

At that sound, the four infamous Marauders paused, then looked at each other. But before any of them could react, the support holding the sofa broke.

"EEP!" was heard (Lily didn't know who had uttered it), before the crash came. Lily winced as the sofa fell, bringing with it, the four boys, who sat on the ruins for a good while, shock written on their faces. The other fellow Gryffindors with them, in the common room gaped at them. It was a moment before anyone made any noise.

"Wh-" 

Lily couldn't help it. The look on their faces was priceless. She burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. The other Gryffindors chuckled then started laughing too. The four Marauders sat on the broken sofa, blinking clueless for a while, before bursting into a tirade.

"Hey!" 

"Oi! Watch your elbow!"

"Ouch, my ass hurts."

"GET OFF!"

Wiping tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes, Lily couldn't help but love them all.

*****

Sirius hummed as he prodded his wand on his parchment, erasing the accidental blotch of ink. Settling his wand back, he lifted his assignment, reading the contents, then compared it with James's. Satisfied that the two assignments, though containing the same contents was different enough not to be caught for cheating, he set them down, then rolled onto his back.

Looking up at the ceiling for a while, he wondered briefly what his companion was doing before turning to his side to regarded his tawny haired friend who was the only other occupant in the dormitory. Remus too, was doing his homework, chewing his lips as his mind went into deep thought.

[Always the deep thinker] Sirius thought, his attention diverted to the soft brown hair that was tied at the base of Remus' neck, rippling at every movement. Touching his own black locks that reached to his shoulders, Sirius' mind begin to wander to earlier in the afternoon when he found a similarly autumn haired person cornered by the snake Malfoy.

At first, he had thought the tawny haired one was Remus, but at second glance, Sirius realized that the brown haired one was a girl, and too short to be his friend. When he saw Malfoy, he wondered what was going on before he decided to manhandle Malfoy when he tried to touch the girl. He really hadn't thought much when he jumped out to help the girl who so obviously wanted to get away from the blonde Slytherin.

A smile blooming at his lips, Sirius remembered the way the girl with flowing brown locks subdue the two large gargoyles with one spell. Beautiful, intelligent and powerful. Not to mention the fact that she snubbed Malfoy. Definitely intelligent.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius jerked out of his thoughts about the tawny haired girl to turn to his tawny haired *male* friend, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"You 'kay?"

"Yeah!" Sirius chirped, eyes wide and smiling sheepishly.

"Okay-" Remus replied slowly, wondering about the blush that decorated his dark-haired friend's cheeks. Holding out his transfiguration assignment, the brown haired boy asked, "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure!" ^_^

*****

Severus smiled humorlessly as the platinum haired aristocrat ranted angrily, throwing things across the room.

"Bastard Black!" A vase containing blood red roses crashed against the wall. "Damn him!"

After a few more tomes being hurtled against the dungeon wall, Severus got up from the couch. Moving to the entrance of the dorm room, he was stopped by Lucius voice.

"Where are you going!?"

"Last I know, I didn't have a stamp on me branding me as yours, so I don't think I have to justify as to where I'm going to you," Severus retorted, smirking at the rage glittering in Malfoy's blue eyes. He didn't stay long to see the blond's temper go rampant, exiting the room with the irate shout echoing behind him.

Who would have thought that a simple girl like that would cause such a reaction from the ever calm Malfoy, but then, Malfoy didn't respond well to rejections. Severus would know, having suffered through his raging temper when Lily Evans had too, spurned Malfoy's proposal (not a marriage one), no longer than a year ago.

But even then, he had not been so out of sorts, at least not the whole afternoon. He had merely been really hostile and snappy to anyone who so even looked his way. Another crash followed as he exited the Slytherin's common room. 

Severus stopped for a while, complating, then, decided to head to the library where he knew a certain Gryffindor would be. Though the girl's presence was a mystery to him, he wasn't as much interested with her as Lucius. Hearing a familiar voice, he turned to the owner of the soft alto, eyes narrowing at the lose tawny hair that rested messily against the boy's back.

"Could you please hold this for me, Peter," Remus Lupin asked the other blonde, who nodded eagerly, clutching the tomes his friend handed to him.

[Pathetic] Severus thought to himself, watching the two blondes for a while before deciding to approach them. Lupin retied his hair, straightening them out before neatly tying them at the base of his neck. Severus watched, hand wanting to reach out to yank out the golden ribbon that held the brown locks together.

"Thanks, Peter," Remus said gratefully, sincerely, reaching into his bag to take out another two more huge books. Fleetingly, Severus wondered how such a small boy could carry so many books as Lupin retrieved the books that the other Gryffindor was carrying.

"Let's go," Remus said, half dwarfed by the books he was carrying. 

[And the pathetic friend of his don't know how to offer help] Severus thought, scowling at the overweight blonde who suddenly looked anxious when he caught sight of the skulking Slytherin.

"Remus-" the simpering idiot alerted the other Gryffindor, honestly, Severus wondered how did the plump blonde ever got into Gryffindor with that blubbering cowardly way of his.

Remus didn't seem surprised to see him or fearful. He merely regarded him with a lifted eyebrow and a nod before turning towards the entrance of the library with Pettigrew trailing behind him warily.

Severus followed them, watching Lupin walk and ignoring the looks from Pettigrew. After all, this was the library, it belonged to all of Hogwarts and it shouldn't have been such a surprise to find him there because just like Lupin, he liked to study in the peace and the library, among others, was the best place he could study.

He watched from a corner as Lupin returned the books he was carrying to the librarian, a sullen witch who seldom even look at people unless it was to glare at students who dared to disturb the silence of the library. 

But, to Severus' surprise, Madam Pince looked up and smiled at the tawny haired Gryffindor and talked softly with the boy a few moments before the brown-haired Gryffindor left the counter to sit next to his fellow Gryffindor who had been waiting for him.

Severus selected a few books and sat down near enough to hear them speak (translation: just a table away) and settled down reading, listening to the lull of the soft alto voice whispering explanations and calculations.

*****

Remus pushed his hair away from his face, scribbling on his parchment without a pause. He had to finish his arithmancy homework before going to dinner but tutoring Peter had taken more of his time than he had expected. He had ended up skipping dinner. Finishing the last calculations, he sighed and stretched, feeling his muscles groan in protest.

Getting up, he gathered his things and returned the books he used to the racks and collected those he wanted to borrow but a sight stopped him in his steps. 

Severus Snape was sleeping, with his head on his arm, in the next table.

Remus contemplated for a while, then slowly approached the slumbering Slytherin. It was nearing curfew after all. And autumn nights were exceptionally cold in the library. 

"Severus," he said softly, shaking the dark haired boy's shoulder. The Slytherin grunted softly. Remus called a little louder, "Severus, wake up."

This time, the dark haired Slytherin woke up, blinking his dark eyes at the sight of Remus touching his shoulder above him, looking confused. It took him a while for his brain to start working.

"What do you want, Lupin."

Remus huffed, that's gratitude for you. He retrieved his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to wake you up for the heck of it," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He turned away from the dark haired Slytherin.

"The library is going to close in a few minutes time," he continued after a while, picking up his books, "you might want to head back to your common room before anyone accuses you of being out past curfew." Then he left Snape sitting where he was, watching the brown haired Gryffindor leave.

Remus tried to stuff some of his books into his bag as he exited the library but his bag couldn't fit so he was left with no options but to carry them.

"Remy!"

An unconscious smile stretched across his lips at the call of the familiar voice. He turned a little to the side and waited for raven haired Gryffindor to reach him. And when he did, he grabbed hold of Remus' right arm.

"You didn't go for dinner," Sirius the hurricane said, "Wondered where you were. Are you hungry? Let's go for a kitchen raid."

Before Remus couldn't even say a thing, he was pulled towards the stairs. The books in his arms disappeared as Sirius grabbed them and easily carried the huge tomes under his right arm and hauled Remus with the other. 

"Sirius!"

"Come on!"

Severus watched from a corner, his black robes and equally black hair blending perfectly with the shadows, scowling darkly at the two disappearing Gryffindor.

*****

*The next morning*

Lily could almost smack herself. How could she have forgotten her text? 

The redhead ran across the hallway, weaving in and out of the crowds of students gracefully. Unbidden, she turned a corner and whammed straight into someone.

For a few moments, the two girls sat on the floor, dazed. Then Lily looked up and thought it was Remus but something in her mind registered that this was a girl and that she was wet. 

"Are you alright? I'm sorry!" Lily apologized, standing up to help the other girl.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Lily. I wasn't looking," the blonde countered, accepting her help.

"It's alright. I wasn't either. We're even, I guess," Lily said, chuckling a little.

The girl chuckled too, sheepishly. She looked at Lily in uncertainty but after a while, she looked away. Lily felt a bit shock at the almost identical appearance that this girl had with the brown haired boy that was one of the Marauders. 

The long brown hair braided neatly though dripping wet, the smooth alabaster complexion and the turquoise green eyes that glinted with humor. The only difference Lily could tell between the two brown haired Gyffindors (Lily noticed the badge on the other girl's oversized robes) was their difference in height and obvious gender difference. 

"Your things," the girl said before bending to picked up the fallen articles, snapping Lily out of her reverie. The redhead bend down too, picking things strewn on the marble floor.

"These are yours right?" Lily asked the brown haired girl, who was looking at the books, trying to sort them out. She nodded and they interchanged the books.

"Thanks. Sorry about that again," Lily said, apologetically.

"Me too. Sorry," She said briefly, before disappearing quickly into the throngs of pupils rushing to get to their morning classes.

Remembering the Arithmancy text that she had forgotten, Lily quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room and into her dorm room. Easily finding the book, Lily raced to her class only to arrive five minutes late. But she wasn't the only one late though.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late, Mister Lupin," Professor Miltz said disapprovingly, despite her fondness for the quiet boy.

The brown haired boy arrived several minutes later than Lily, disheveled and panting. He nodded towards the Professor in an acknowledgement for his mistake and trudged to his chair, slumping onto it gratefully. Lily smiled as Remus lifted his gaze and met hers. She frowned when the boy only gave her a weak smile and looked away quickly.

Directing her attention back on her open book as Proffessor Miltz started the lesson, Lily's emerald green eyes fell on the books sitting by the corner of her table. There were two identical text in between her books. 

Frowning, Lily picked up the two books and looked at it. One of it didn't belong to her, of course. She had her tranfiguration text with her so it must belonged to the girl she had knocked into then. Opening the cover page, Lily blinked when she saw the name written on it in the familiar elegant handwriting.

The book belonged to Remus Lupin.

Tsuzuku

Gomen Nasai! I realise that I have lots of mistakes in this part, please forgive me. I didn't really have time to correct the grammar because of all the assignments dumped on my head recently. I apologize but please, feel free to tell me where my mistakes are so I can correct them an repost the part together with the next part.

Oh, early warning. There might be cross dressing in here ^^ (no question as to whom it'll be wearing the drag) *snicker*

Please Read and Review! ^_^


	4. Cursed part 03

Title: Cursed / Remus 1/2  
Author: Siren M.  
Archive: fanfiction.net, SBRL list and whoever who wants it just please tell me ^^  
Summary: Total AU, MWPP era, Poor Remus is cursed but in a different way. Anime crossover!  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: general  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? So no, none of the characters are mine ^^  
Warnings: none whatsoever ....urm...unless you count the ridiculousness and the idiocy of the writer ^_^`9 Oh and it's self-edited, so be warned of bad grammar, stupid spelling mistakes, dumb mistakes that could have been avoidable if I wasn't so bloody thick and the list goes on... ^^ I think that's about it.  
Feedback: sairenm@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com 

Notes: "..." is speech, while [...] are thoughts 

Part 3 

"Where is that dumb book of mine?!" Remus muttered to himself, brushing a stray strand away from his face. He ducked to look underneath Sirius' bed but quickly backed away from the shadowed area, wondering what he had just seen, then quickly decided that he didn't want to know. He dropped the bed cover back to it's place and begin to look through his trunk again for the umpteenth time. 

Then the dorm door opened and Peter came bumbling in, looking at the texts in his arms. 

"Did you find it, Remus?" the blond asked timidly. Remus looked up from his trunk and shook his head, mumbling a short disappointed "no", sighing. 

"I can't find it in the common room, either, sorry," Peter muttered, looking ashamed. 

"It's alright," Remus said sighing as he stood, straightening his clothes. "I'll just have to share with someone. I hope Professor McGonagall don't mind." 

"You can share mine!" Peter offered enthusiastically. 

"Thanks, Peter," Remus smiled and the other blond brightened visibly. 

"HEY, mate!" the door banged opened and in bounded Padfoot, the amazing bouncing dog. At least, that was the impression that Remus got, seeing Sirius jump up and down with a very big smile plastered on his handsome face. 

"What are you guys doing!?" Sirius shouted, as if the other two occupant was a thousand miles away. 

"Nothing," Remus answered, shaking his head, struggling to not roll his eyes at the hyperactive animagus. 

"Aw! Come on!" Sirius whined loudly, pouting adorably at Remus, who finally couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"Come on, Peter," Remus said, collecting his books from his bed. 

"REmy!" Remus winced as Sirius latched onto his shoulder, shouting by his ear. "I'm bo~red!" 

"Well, go to class then," Remus replied, trying to get away from the raven haired boy, "There's Transfigurations in ten minutes, Siri. If you don't want McGonagall to skin you alive and use your hide as a rug, I suggest you get your books now." 

"But I don't wanna go," the black haired boy whined, throwing his other arm on Peter who was walking beside them, "Besides, we dun need it. We're all animagus! We're far ahead of the class!" 

Remus rolled his eyes heavenwards again, then glared at the dark haired boy, "Yeah, thanks to you!" he replied sarcastically. 

Now practically clinging on both blonde, Sirius grinned, unrepentant. 

Three years prior, in what Remus had assumed as a totally-at-the-moment-insanity, Sirius, after reading a chapter in a Transfiguration text, (far past the syllables that they were supposed to be studying, Remus might add) had jumped up and announced that he had the most brilliant idea for the Marauders. The idiotic self-claimed-transfiguration-genius, had dared them all to become animagus. 

At first, all three of them shot him down without a second thought but he, like every time he became obsessed with an idea, was persistent and stubborn. He went on for months after, bugging and pestering them, giving them hell and calling them chickens, cowards and what nots. 

Finally, to Remus' extreme horror, James accepted the challenge. 

Because, James had said or rather, announced, this concerns the marauder's honour. No challenge should be left unchallenged. 

"Yeah, right~", Remus had replied dryly, leveling a stare at both animagus-wanna-be. "And I'll kindly help by calling Ms Pomfrey for you when you get stuck with a bear's head instead of your own big head." 

Peter, of course, didn't agree too, being barely capable of turning a teapot into a tortoise much less learning a difficult spell such as that. 

But Sirius, the persistent sod that he was, didn't give up. He worked on it so much that Remus, against his better judgment (he suspected that he was infected with their insanity as well), helped the two prankster extraordinaire in their research for the animagus spell. 

It had worked, more smoothly than any of them had expected. Even for Wormtail, a named bestowed on Peter with the acquittal of his animagus form, a rat with a long worm-like tail. Maybe it was meant for them to succeed, Remus had contemplated at that time, watching his friends turn into the animals of their form. Padfoot, the black Grim like dog, Prongs, the regal stag with awe inspiring powerful antlers, and of course, Wormtail. And himself... 

"Get away from me Padfoot. You smell!" Remus winkled his sensitive nose in a mock affront, pushing away from the pouting star-named Gryffindor. "What were you doing before this? Savaging the garbage bin?" 

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius exclaimed, then paused. He shrugged and added, "Provided, I did roll around in the leaves as Padfoot..." 

"Figures," Pete muttered, trying to slink away from the hyperactive Gryffindor. 

"But I do NOT smell like a dumpster!" 

"Oh, I beg to differ," Remus sniffed delicately, covering his nose with his hand, trying to cover his smile at Padfoot's insulted expression. 

"RE-!" 

"Hey, Kids! What are you guys still doing here!" James appeared suddenly from a corner, hurriedly pushing the trio towards the direction of the Transfigurations classroom. "Transfiguration starts in five minutes!" 

"James! You wanker! Where the hell were you!? I was looking for you all day!" Sirius demanded, forgetting his mock anger at Remus for insulting his personal hygiene. 

"I was in the Greenhouse, checking on my assignment. I told you that this morning. You weren't listening, were you?" James shot back. 

"Yes, I was," Sirius insisted stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, yeah. Right. So that's why you didn't react when I told you that you're a ostrich-brained git," James said, deadpanned. 

"Hey! Take that back!" 

"No!" James stuck his tongue out at Sirius in pure childishness, prompting the other dark haired Gyffindor to chase after him. 

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. [Children...] 

****** 

It was an hour before Potions, a free period the Marauders were using to study in the common room, quite unsurprising actually. The OWLs were approaching after all. James was trying to tutor Wormtail while observing Sirius go into oblivion, yet again, as Remus try to get him to pay attention to his explanations. 

[There he goes again.] James thought, raising an eyebrow at Sirius' odd behaviour. Opposite of him, Remus sighed in exasperation, closing the DADA text that he held with a snap. The sound finally woke Sirius from his daydream, storm gray eyes snapping back to reality as he jumped in his seat. 

"Uh, Remus?" Sirius asked, wide-eyed as if trying to convince Remus that he was innocent, but it didn't work because the brown haired teen continued to scowl at him. 

"You're not listening. Again," Remus scolded the gray eyed Gryffindor. 

"I was!" Sirius denied quickly. An automatic defense mechanism, Remus reflected. 

"No, you're hearing but not listening," Remus said, picking up one of his other texts and opening it. He went on the pretext of reading his book as he ignored the ramblings of his dark haired friend. 

"There's a difference?" Peter leaned over and asked James, who shrugged carelessly, watching his two best friend squabble. 

"What~" Sirius whined, trying to maintain the innocent look that failed to work on the brown haired Gryffindor. He didn't understand why, when it seem to work on all the girls that he knew. Provided, of course, Remus wasn't a girl. But, damn, sometimes he really acted like one, not to mention the fact that he looked like one too. 

"Look, Sirius, the OWLs are approaching," Remus berated, "If you don't want to listen to me rambling then you shouldn't have asked for my help and waste my time." With that said, Remus snapped his book shut and begin to pack his things. 

Sirius sat like a stone blinking stupidly as Remus shoved his books into his bag, got up from his seat and left. 

James leaned over to Sirius from where he was sitting, and whacked him on the head, hard. 

"OAU! HEY!" 

"You moron!" James scowl back at Sirius who was glaring at him, rubbing his head sullenly. 

"Stupid James! Why the hell did you do that for!?" Sirius demanded. 

"Because you're an idiot," James said, Peter nodded in agreement. "Aggravating Rem like that. He's stressed and you're making it worst for him." 

"What! I didn't do anything!" Sirius pouted. 

"Exactly," James muttered astutely, ignoring the confused look on his friends' face. 

****** 

"Insensitive prick!" Remus muttered, dumping his books on his bed as he fumed. Straightening, his gaze settled on the open window and the appealing scenery outside. The clear blue sky, highlighting the brown and reds of the trees. It was an unusually warm autumn afternoon, perfect for a walk, Remus decided. 

He grabbed his scarf, wound it around his neck and left his dorm, ignoring his friends when they asked him were he was going. He wanted to be alone. Let them think that he was angry. Though, in actuality, he was still a little pissed at Sirius. 

For what though, he thought to himself, trying to decipher why he would be so angry at Sirius for his lack of attention. 

Remus exited the portrait, into the halls, walked out the court and out into the crispy cool autumn air. 

For his ignorance. Perhaps, Remus mused. 

"Sirius. You're an idiot." He voiced out, as if that was the end of that. Either way, he decided that he needed a run. 

He walked towards the lake, then turned into the forest, looking around to see if there was anyone around. 

No one. 

With an impish grin, he burst into a run. He was only half conscious of his blending into his animagus form. He was just a golden blur to those who saw him, running into the forest, not minding the branches and twigs that caressed him as he drifted past the trees. 

He wasn't named Lupin as Sirius wasn't named after the dog star for nothing. The golden wolf ran like the wind, unseen by those present.

*****

Potions was a trying period for Sirius. He could hardly concentrate on the ingredients and the timing, because Remus was still ignoring him and wouldn't even look at his direction as he went about brewing his own potion.

Sirius had to settle for glaring Remus' potions partner, Severus Snape, as if it was his fault. 

"Siri! What are you doing!?" James hissed, grabbing hold of the bottle of pickled root worms before the canine animagus could drop the dead invertebrates into the cauldron. "You're supposed to weigh those first! Focus, you mutt!"

"Who are you calling a mutt, fork head!" Sirius hissed back angrily. The two boys then spent several minutes conducting a glaring competition. And while they were doing so, they missed the cue in which they were supposed to pour the pickled worms, then Sirius just had to dump in more than was required. Either by mistake or deliberately, James couldn't decide. 

Of course, their carelessness was, inevitably, rewarded with two nights of detention. Two nights, because the end result of their brew was horrific to say. Especially to those who had been the receiving end of the it. It meaning the detonation of the cauldron of their oh so creative potion. Needless to say, many of their classmates spent an hour or so in the infirmary getting their wounds healed by Ms Pomfrey.

Gifted by their ability to react quickly in order to avoid getting caught most of the time, the four marauders managed to escape unscathed. This, of course, lead their potions master to believe that they (as in, all four of them) had been planning to cause trouble from the start. Though both Remus and Peter was not even using the same cauldron, all four of them received the same punishment.

First, Remus was angry with him. Now, all three of them were angry with him. Sirius groaned as he mopped up the remnants of his potions. True enough, the other members of the Marauders were glaring at him. 

I am so dead when I get back to Gryffindor Tower, he thought.

Indeed. The three other Marauders made sure of it.

*****

Remus cursed like no one's business, wringing her wet robes. Leaving a wet trail, she sloshed towards the castle, trying to look as inconspicuous as an attractive young girl, that was as wet as hell and equally as angry, possibly could.

She would so like to get her hands on the one that pushed her into the lake. 

And ho ho, she had her way of finding out. And boy, would the culprit, whoever he was, suffer or her name wasn't Lupin. Clenching her teeth, she looked around before darting into the hallways. She hated being wet (outside of the bathroom) and worst still, she hated being cold. And being Female.

The day had started well enough. They had exacted their revenge on Sirius last night for causing them unjustified punishment (it was unjustified for them because they were punished and they didn't even have a hand in creating the chaos). And this morning, to Remus' eternal joy and surprise, there was chocolate cake served for breakfast.

Classes had gone quite well enough, his name wasn't called by the Professors, not even once. Partly because Sirius got all the unwanted attention. All in all, it was a pretty good starting to the day, and to wrap it all up, he didn't even once got wet. With cold water. Until now.

Fuming angrily, she tugged at the ribbon binding her hair, letting lose the hair that she had braided this morning. She didn't like letting her hair lose. Heck, she didn't even like long hair. Not anymore anyway. 

She didn't know what had possessed her to even ask her mother if he could grow his hair long when he was younger. His somewhat demented (in a nice but weird way) father, insisted on letting him grow his hair long when his mom objected his request, explaining to her that since he was 'a growing girl, she needs her vanities' in a perfectly straight face. Remus, who was around thirteen at that time, had stared at his father in horror so hard that his mom had burst out laughing at his incredulous expression before he realized that his father was joking.

They let him grow his hair though. They were pretty liberal. Remus could do most things that normal parents would never let their children do. Like play pranks and get away with it. So long as Remus didn't do anything that could potentially hurt himself/herself or others, they were alright. They had a good sense of humor that all the Marauders appreciate. 

But appreciation was far from Remus' mind right now. 

While she, or rather he, at that moment anyway, was having his evening walk, (he had decided to walk in the direction of the lake) someone had pushed him into the freezing cold lake. 

She had swam towards the opposite banks, somehow despite the cold, her mind had told her that if she were to resurface and climb out of the banks she had fallen from, someone would see him as her. So she swam, away from her culprit and the people that was gathering from where he fell. Inevitably, saving the culprit from painful death.

Which would come later, Remus decided, shivering in the autumn evening chill. She hurriedly passed a few students that gave her wondering looks that she ignored. She sneezed, turned a corner, and was confronted with a few Slytherins surrounding a scowling brown-haired boy that she recognized as a Hufflepuff Quidditch player.

Wanting nothing more than to get back to her dorm to shower and clean all the lake muck that she just KNEW was sticking to her very being, she wanted to ignore the slight disruption that was happening in front of her. 

But the Slytherins, like Slytherins, couldn't just let it go. Seeing her obvious indication that she was a Gryffindor, they wouldn't, of course, let her go that easily. And being a 'dainty' looking GIRL, it made it harder for her to escape them. Not that she was trying to escape. She just didn't want to get into trouble.

But then again. Trouble was always attached with the name Marauders.

A thought to be mused, Remus thought to herself briefly before an ugly looking 6th year Slytherin approached her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

That again?

"Don't you people have any other pick up lines or are you just too stupid to come up with more original ones?" Remus asked sarcastically with deadpanned expression. Remus was amazed that the Slytherin actually had the decency to blush. 

Moron, Remus thought to herself, restraining from saying that out loud.

"Why you?" the red-faced Slytherin spluttered, but he was elbowed out of the way by another larger Slytherin. 

"Pretty, aren't you?" Milicent crooned, looking down at her wet figure.

"Compared to you? Even a bullfrog can be called pretty," Remus shot back, deadpanned. It was true though, large, troll-like, square-jawed but weak-eyed, Milicent could give a Manticore a nightmare.

"You little bitch!" Milicent grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it forcefully, eyes narrowing in anger.

Okay, that's the last straw, Remus decided, closing her eyes. No one. Absolutely no one touches her hair except herself and her mother. Having totally forgotten her initial and often reoccurring hatred for her hair, she released her anger. 

"Woah!" the Hufflepuff let out in awe as the deceptively frail looking autumn haired girl broke the Slytherin's nose with a small pale fist. 

Shouting in pain, the Slytherin let go of her hair. In a swift movement, Remus delivered an elbow into Milicent's stomach 

Idiots, Remus thought to herself, if you think that I didn't learn anything from being a Marauder, then you're sorely mistaken.

The other Sytherins roared. Like the beasts that they are, Remus thought to herself. She then proceeded to break the teeth off of the nearest one with the heel of her palm. Amazing what one can learn watching Muggle TV, Remus mused to herself as she ducked Goyle's clumsy fingers. But she was outnumbered, there's only so much one can do with fists. She needed her wand. Remus fumbled for her wand when a strong pair of hands suddenly caught her waist.

"Gotcha!" Lestrange crowed.

Damn!

The Hufflepuff didn't stand watching like a moron. He spun into action too when he saw the girl caught, pulling out his wand from his robes.

"Let her go!" he warned but was interrupted by Avery who already had his wand out.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"Too slow, Smith!" Avery sneered as Smith's wand flew from his hand. Smith looked on helplessly, now unarmed and outnumbered.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun, boys," Lestrange sneered, holding tight onto the girl's small waist as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Pretty," Rookwood murmured, grasping the pale face by the chin. She glared at him before kicking him in the groin. 

"Let-" Remus brought her arm up and landed an elbow hard into Lestrange's face. "GO!"

Avery had jumped when Rookwood was attacked and when the girl broke Lestrange's jaw, he pointed her wand at her.

_"Petri-"_

"_Stupefy!_"

Remus turned in time to see Avery knock back into a wall, unconscious.

"Lily!"

"You okay?" the redhead asked, running towards the brown haired girl.

"Yeah," Remus replied, sweeping her hair out of her face. 

"What in the world just happened? Why were they attacking you?" Lily asked, worry creasing her brows.

"It's my fault," the Hufflepuff, Smith, admitted, "I got into a fight with them when Miss...er..." he looked at Remus.

"When I interrupted by walking by," she finished.

"Yeah, urm...that's..." Smith mumbled, abashed.

"Well, I've got to go," Remus said curtly, jumping over Rookwood, who was rolling on the ground in pain. She had not forgotten that she was still female and currently as wet as a drowned rat. She wanted to get out of there, get hot water and turned back to male.

But unfortunately, Lily had other ideas.

"You're going to the Common Room, aren't you," the redhead asked, "I'll go with you." Leaving behind a still stunned Hufflepuff, she grasped Remus hand and pulled her along.

"But-," Rmeus, wide eyed, let her pull them out of sight and hearing distance of Smith before she continued, "I'm not going to the Common Room."

"It's okay, then," Lily said, letting go of her hand and turning to look at her in the eyes.

"Okay, I'm going this way," Remus said quickly, pointing another direction opposite of the Common Room. Nervously, she shuffled as Lily continued to stare at her. Then Lily nodded.

"Alright," the redhead said. Remus breathed out. 

"Okay, see you around," she said quickly, turning with a wave, but Lily stopped her.

"Wait, I have something of yours," Lily said, rummaging her backpack. She withdrew out Remus' textbook and handed it to him. "You left this with me when we crashed into each other."

"Thank you," Remus smiled, taking her transfiguration book. "I've been looking all over for this, I can't believe I'm so clumsy."

"Oh, not at all. And, you're welcome, *Remus*," Lily replied, smiling pleasantly. Then she turned and went her way, leaving a stunned, frozen female Remus, staring at her wake.

tbc

^___^` Ano... gomen nasai...Uh uuhh.... I mean i'm soo sorry for the big mistake. when I reread this, I found that the sequence doesn't seem to tally, so I reedited this, along with the next chapter. I'm also sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I'm just such a lazy arse!! I can't help it!!! (not to mention that I had to suffer through my assignments and incoming exams because I'm too lazy to study) ^_^* I'm soo lazy I make myself angry, can u believe that!? ^_^`

I'm not good with fighting scenes. Remus seemed to be using his fist a lot, doesn't he? Sorry if he seems a little too out of character. but that' how i envision him if he was to live without the curse of the werewolf. A little more out of control, a little more confident, a little less reserved. Well, that's my thoughts anyway. next chap coming up.


	5. Cursed part 04

Title: Cursed / Remus 1/2  
Author: Siren M.  
Archive: fanfiction.net, SBRL list and whoever who wants it just please tell me ^^  
Summary: Total AU, MWPP era, Poor Remus is cursed but in a different way. Anime crossover!  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: general  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? So no, none of the characters are mine ^^  
Warnings: none whatsoever ....urm...unless you count the ridiculousness and the idiocy of the writer ^_^`9 Oh and it's self-edited, so be warned of bad grammar, stupid spelling mistakes, dumb mistakes that could have been avoidable if I wasn't so bloody thick and the list goes on... ^^ I think that's about it.  
Feedback: sairenm@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com 

Notes: "..." is speech, while [...] are thoughts 

I missed out their first 'date' ^^

Can't seem to get Hagrid's accent in line either. So sorry if it doesn't seem like him. I'm not exactly good with accents. ^___^`

I want to thank all the reviewers. Thanx. 

Lil

Liarra

Tourmaline

Nanashi

Sidra

Eccentric Mind

Heikgan

Ein Rosen Schuld

Cat

All Mighty Terrestrial

Lunatica

Kylie

The Anti-Social Squirrel

sara123

Aeryn Alexander

Moonix

Morgan

Elmtree

Moon* Wolf2

Harry P.ess

Saimone

fusion

Ran Hoshino

Shusha

Dana

Part 4

"I bet you're having loads of fun laughing at me," Remus mumbled resentfully, eyes glaring up at the pouring sky. 

It was pouring buckets, so much so that Remus was wet from head to toe despite the fact that she was running beneath trees that had blocked most of the freezing cold droplets. 

Remus pushed her hair out of her face, squinting to see the path leading back to the school. Now feeling slightly numb, she clutched her bundle closer to her for warmth, petting the whining creature and cooing to it softly in hopes of ease the poor thing's pain.

"Just a little while longer, alright?" Remus whispered softly, ducking under the trees and branches. 

When she had first came out of the castle, the weather had been alright, the sun warm and golden in it's evening glory. But the sky had began to change when she had found the whining load that she was now holding tightly to her chest. Without any warning, the sky broke and it started to pour heavily even before she even managed to coax the little creature into trusting her enough without biting her. 

Shifting the little cub in her arms, she desperately hoped that Hagrid was home. Her heart jumped at the sight of the lighted castle and the little cabin by the side, and she sighed in relieve. She was beginning to think that she wouldn't have made it. Her breathing was beginning to come out in short little gasp from exertion but she continued running.

"Hagrid!" she shouted even before she reached the cabin. "Hagrid!"

The moment she reached the door, she began pounding on it as hard as she could with her fist, keeping one hand on the whimpering bundle. 

"Hagrid! Open the door!" At the shout and pounding, the door swung open, revealing a surprised looking gatekeeper.

"What the-" 

"Hagrid!" Remus greeted in relief.

"What are yer doing out in a weather like this! Get in 'ere!" the gatekeeper ushered the shivering young girl into the warm small cabin. "What in Merlin's name were yer thinking, coming out in a weather like this!? Look at yer! All wet and quiverin-"

"Hagrid! Look at this," Remus interrupted, standing beside the fireside, pealing her wet robes that she had used to bundle the injured wolf pup.

"That is-"

"He's hurt. And his parents are dead."

"How- Go by the fire," Hagrid ordered, going to the back. Remus did as she was told, feeling much warmer as she sat down and laid the bundle gently. Resting beside the whimpering pup, she cooed to it, smoothing the soft short brown fur.

When Hagrid reappeared, the gentle half giant was carrying bandages and a bottle of something, a salve of some sort. Remus watched, coaxing the little animal when it whimpered and snarled when Hagrid tried to look at its wounds. She helped Hagrid wash its wound, put salve on it and bandage it. Hagrid added wood onto fireplace as Remus coaxed the little wolf cub to sleep.

"It's late, you better go back inside," Hagrid whispered, wrapping her with a warm, extremely oversized coat. Remus stared worriedly at the sleeping cub.

"But I-"

"Dun you worry about the pup, go on in to the castle," Hagrid said, gently pushing her towards the door. Remus wanted to protest but her common sense chastised her for being difficult, so she obliged. With another look at the peacefully sleeping pup, she left the little house by the side of the castle.

*****

Remus folded the large coat, staring unseeingly into the cheerfully burning fire. She didn't seem to remember that she was still wet, cold and female, her thoughts only on the little cub that she had saved. She sat down in front of the fire, not noticing that she wasn't alone.

"Remus?"

The voice didn't register in her head as she continued to stare at the fire, her mind wandering to the time she had found the little family of wolves desecrated. Clenching her pale hands, Remus could feel tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Remus-" 

The honey-haired Gryffindor looked up to see familiar gray eyes blinking at her.

"Renna?"

"Sirius?," Remus could barely recognize her own voice, normally calm and a soft alto in both male or female form, it now sounded like she was choking.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, concerned, sitting down beside the distraught girl.

"Yes-No, I'm not alright."

"What happened?"

"I-" she wiped her tears and shook her head, "No. It's nothing. It probably shouldn't matter."

"But it matters!" Sirius blurted.

"Why?" Remus asked simply.

"Because it made you cry..." Sirius answered softly, touching her wet cheek, sadly. Remus looked at him for a while. Then she burst into tears, leaning into Sirius' shoulder. Wide-eyed, the raven haired boy didn't seem to know what to do for a moment, before he slowly put his arms around her, offering her gentle comfort.

*****

"Thank you," a muffled voice came from his chest. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sirius asked, blinking as the tawny head lifted his chest. His back was comfortably leaning on a chair as he sat in front of the fire, Renna lying beside him, her head cushioned by his chest. 

Even though Renna's tears have stopped for quite sometime now, and it was past midnight, his butt aching like heck from sitting too long on the floor and the fire was beginning to die to, leaving the common room a bit too cold for his liking, he made no move to get up. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to ever move.

"For ruining your shirt," Renna got up, wiping any residue of her tears, leaving Sirius feeling extremely cold and empty. "And for bursting into tears on you." she turned and gave Sirius a soft smile, who smiled back awkwardly all the while blushing as red as a tomato. 

"It's.. It's okay. Anything for a friend, right?" Sirius grimaced. He sounded so corny he would have puked if he had heard someone else say it. Especially to a girl that one has a crush on.

"You're so sweet," Renna said, then her eyes widen and then a blush flooded her face just as Sirius looked towards the floor. 

"I think a lot of people would disagree with you," Sirius laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

/I know/ Remus thought to herself. She had to get out of there. It was getting late, she was tired, and god knows what she might blurt out in her state. So she got up from the floor and smiled at her childhood friend (though Sirius didn't know that).

"It's late. I think I have to go. I'll see you again soon, Sirius," she said softly, though it still seemed loud in the stillness of the common room.

"Ah, okay," Sirius replied. /Way to go, genius/ Sirius berated himself. /That's realllll smooth./

"Thank you, again," Renna smiled, her eyes, though puffy and red from crying didn't seem to lose it's beauty. Turquoise eyes caught him, and he stopped breathing for a moment. Then, the tawny head head turned towards the stairs. 

/She's leaving/ the thought flashed through his mind. A feeling of reluctance swept through him.

"Wait!" Sirius blurted out. Renna turned, her now dry hair sweeping to cover half her face. Her expression was incomprehensible. 

"Uh..!" Sirius stumbled. He didn't know what to say. He only wanted her to stay a little while longer with him. "Uuhh...are you hungry?" 

"...yes, I am," came the soft reply, Renna's white pale complexion coloured a little. 

"Uh...want to go on a kitchen raid?" Sirius asked, eagerly, crossing his fingers. Renna smiled, though a tad bit hesitantly.

"Um... Sure."

*****

The house elves gave them a welcome fit for a king. They got all the food they asked, chocolate éclairs, with chocolate cake and butterbeer. Sirius found that Renna absolutely, without question and doubt, loved chocolate cake.

"Actually," Renna explained after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate cake, "I love anything made of chocolate."

Sirius nodded, saving that important information in the back of his mind for future use.

"You know," Sirius swallowed, "you remind me of my friend," he continued, digging into his chocolate cake, not noticing that his 'date' had gone frigid. "He loves chocolate too. His eyes lit up the moment he see chocolate."

"Oh," she replied and then had gone silent.

They enjoyed their chocolate cakes and butter beer in comfortable silence. 

******

It was nearly three when the two of them got back to the common room. 

"Well..." Remus stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs where the dorm rooms were separated. 

"Um..." Sirius seemed equally tongue tied. The two of them struggled to find words. 

It has never been so awkward before, Remus mused, why now though?

"I want to thank you-" Remus started.

"When can I see you again-!?" Sirius said, at the same time.

The two of them blushed.

"I...um... see you. Good Night." Sirius blurted, his face burning from embarrassment. He couldn't believe how thick he was. How stupid could he get blurting it out like that like....like a...an amateur...more like a love sick fool.

"Sirius!" 

The black hair boy turned back to see his crush still at the bottom of the spiral stairs. Renna smiled.

"Thank You. I really enjoyed your company," the brown hair girl said. 

"Ah..." Sirius laughed nervously. "Yeah, I enjoyed it too."

"I'll see you around, Sirius." she gave him a smile so beautiful he felt as if he could faint. Luckily, he didn't embarrass himself further by doing just that. 

"Yeah," Sirius turned to his dorm in some sort of daze, not noticing that the girl of his dreams never made any move to go to her dorm. He didn't notice that one bed in his dorm was empty either as he slid into his bed. The occupant came in only after Sirius fell into a deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams of a certain brown haired girl.

*****

Sirius smiled happily at James as the other dark haired boy fumed, looking as if he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

"Alright, spit it out, Sirius," James almost growled, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Wrong?," Sirius asked, as if pondering about the word for the first time, "What could be wrong? Nothing is wrong. How could anything be wrong? Everything is so beautiful. Everything is so right," Sirius said, still with a goofy smile. James stared at Sirius as if he had grown another head.

"Okay, what happened to you?" James asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. His frustration like Sirius' smile, grew, if possible.

"That's a secret."

James wanted to put his hands around the flea infested mutt's neck and throttle him. He hadn't gotten a straight answer from him all morning and it was really annoying him to bits. He turned away from other boy as Sirius grinned idiotically at his porridge, eyes landing on a mooning Moony.

"I wonder what's wrong with Remus."

Sirius looked up from his porridge, blinking at James before following the bespectacled boy's gaze, resting on a fidgety brown haired Gryffindor. 

"He looks rather upset," Pete offered, munching on his cheese.

Sirius didn't say anything, only watched as Remus stirred his porridge with his spoon, looking extremely worried. Then the raven haired boy shifted a while, then scooted over and leaned over to the brooding turquoise-eyed boy who was now staring at his porridge.

"Moony."

No response.

"Rem."

The brown head didn't look up.

"Remy!"

Remus jerked in surprised, looking up with wide green eyes at the raven haired boy, who was pouting petulantly.

"Yes?" Remus asked, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Honestly, Rem. I've called you three times. Didn't you hear me?" Sirius frowned at the smaller boy.

"Um, no. Sorry."

"What are you doing? Reading the porridge? What, is that a new line of divination? So, what is my fortune today, huh?" Sirius prompted, leaning over to take a look at the white uninteresting broth. 

"Huh?" Remus frowned at the gray-eyed boy, then looked at his own untouched bowl. "Um.."

"Well? You were staring at it for so long. It's for eating not staring, that's what the spoon is for, you know." Sirius remarked.

Remus looked back, eyes glinting in annoyance. [Oh, for Merlin's sake, Padfoot. Can't I brood in peace?]

"Actually, you know what I read in the broth? It says that your seriously gonna get hurt if you don't get away from me right now," Remus said, standing up to glare at the wide blue-gray eyes. 

"Woah, Moony," Sirius replied, backing away, "Don't need to get all worked up. I was just joking."

Remus only continued to glare at him, not even gracing him with an answer. He was just about to leave when Sirius opened his mouth again. And insert his foot in it.

"What~? Are you having PMS or something?" Sirius muttered, then smiled weakly when Remus turned back to him, his eyes, usually blue-green, turned blue, as it sometimes did when he was angry or upset. Vaguely, at the back of his mind, Sirius wondered what he'd said wrong and then thought that perhaps he should just tape his mouth and never talk again instead of always putting his foot in his mouth like he usually did.

*****

"Really, Padfoot. You just talk without thinking, don't you?" James admonished the petulant boy who was nursing a black eye.

"Oh, shut up, Prongs," Sirius grumbled, wincing.

"Well, you really did put your foot into your mouth, Sirius," Peter piped, unknowingly echoing Sirius' thoughts no longer than a minute ago. Sirius glared at little Peter, who backed off. 

"Pete's right," James chided. "What the hell did you say to him anyway?"

*****

[How can he be so sweet sometimes and idiotic most of the time] Remus fumed. Having enough of waiting, he strode towards Hagrid's house. Last night, he was so touched by the concern Sirius, now, he wanted nothing more than to throttle the ostrich-brained-mutt.

[Oh! I can't believe him! How can anyone be so dense!? Arggh!]

*****

Severus leaned on the window, smiling(?) happily as he watched the brown haired Gryffindor and Marauder marched across the grounds towards the gamekeeper's hut. He let his eyes wander from the neatly braided golden brown hair, to the clean robes, to the graceful stride (in other words, he was looking at his behind ^ ^).

The brown haired boy knocked on the large wooden door and the door swung open, the large gamekeeper standing behind it. Pushing away from the window sill, Severus watched as the brown haired boy disappeared into the hut with the gamekeeper. 

It really made his day to see the usually mild mannered Lupin punch the obnoxious Black in the eye early in the morning.

Tsuzuku

Chapter 4 done! Chapter 5 will be here soon as soon as I find the sketch that I did somtime ago. Heh heh heh ^___^` 

Anyway, the usual plea. please review! ^^


End file.
